Starry Eyed Geek
by TheOddsAreForeverInMyFavour
Summary: After Jasper comes back from a summer, working on his Grandma's ranch, Bella finally realises she might have more than friendly feelings for her best friend. AH/OOC. First FanFic. A lemony boat full!


**Starry Eyed Geek.**

_**Hai! My first FanFic and I am very excited. This is a one-shot, it is very smutty but then again if it wasn't it wouldn't be rated M! Before we get this lemony boat a 'rocking I would just like to say that if you do choose to read this then thank you. **_

_**AH/OOC Jasper and Bella Songs: Time After Time by Quietdrive and **__**Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I would have never of thought of the idea for Twilight, nor will never ever own Twilight; it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no one else. I do however enjoy playing with the characters. :)**_

********

**Bella POV **

Jasper Whitlock, my starry eyed geek. His long honey coloured locks were pushed back away from his cerulean blue, turquoise splashed eyes. The light dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks framed those eyes perfectly. The soft tanned skin around his mouth wrinkled. He was smiling. Oh that mouth! That delectable rose coloured mouth made me dribble.

After Jasper had come back from his yearly visit to his Granma's ranch down in Texas, I had noticed he had changed. A lot. His once lanky form had filled out now; he was wider in an "I've been lifting hay bales all summer" kind of way. Now standing at 6"5 he towered over my small 5"3 stature. Instead of his t-shirts being baggy, like the used to be, they fit tightly against every muscle showing the outline of a well defined six-pack. His jaw had also become more defined, and had a light dusting of dark blonde stubble. He looked like a man. Well after all he was 21.

I however was "plain Jane" Bella Swan. 20. Plain brown eyes, plain brown hair, boobs just big enough, hips just wide enough. Blah.

I could never understand why Jasper had never had a girlfriend. Then again, it could have something to do with the large glasses and geeky t-shirts he wore. I loved them. Today he was of course wearing his glasses and also one of my favourite shirts. His "Goonies Never Say Die!" t-shirt. I was in love with him from the day my face smooshed against that shirt.

As we sat in our apartment watching Star Trek, I felt his arm snake round my waist.

"Hey there Darlin'", he said in that sweet southern drawl, "You look like you could use some rest. Why don't you take a nap? I'll be here when you wake up?" he smiled sweetly. I just didn't want to take my eyes off of him, but he was right. I was falling asleep.

"Yeah Yeah cowboy..." I drifted into a light sleep.

**Jasper POV**

Oh Lord! Why do you torture me? C'mon I mean ... C'mon! Having her laying on me whilst trying to conceal the tent in my pants was not an easy thing. Bella was perfect! Long Chocolate brown waves, deep chocolate, caramel flecked eyes and porcelain skin with a rosy tint every time she blushed. And those lips ... those perfect cute rosebud lips that I longed to make swollen taunted me. And her body. Curvy in the right places, with a tiny waist. I love holding her by that small waist. She didn't know but every time she's cold her nipples would harden and I would always stop and stare. I'm not proud of it but it is worth the guilt.

Bella and I have been friends from the first day of high school. The first time I held her in my arms. She tripped and fell straight into me and I never ever wanted to let her go after that. But I was a typical World of Warcraft geek. Why would she want to be my friend let alone have me hold her forever? She wanted to be my friend because she was just a big a geek as I was. Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, Futurama, Simpsons, Dungeons and Dragons, Runescape, you name it she was there.

But I had fallen for this geek, hard. She meant the world to me and she would never know this. Why? Because I could never ruin our friendship like that, it would hurt me like hell and sure as hell hurt my little cowgirl more, plus she would never love me back...

"Jasper...Love...Need...Jasper..." What? Did she really just say that, in her sleep?

"Love...Jasper...Need to tell... Love..." Yep she said it. OH GOD! She loved me back, I think. Well when she wakes up I'm going to find my balls and tell her. Ask her, fuck her, lick her, and love her. Fuck it! I need to know now. I'm just going to fucking kiss her. Right now, when she's sleeping, if it wakes her up great, if it doesn't well then I'll just kiss her again.

Here goes nothing...

Bella POV

I felt something incredibly soft touch my lips. My eyes fluttered open and staring straight back at me were Jaspers' cerulean blue ones. HAD HE JUST KISSED ME? I hope so. My panties just got a little wet at the thought.

"Hey." He whispered. "Um...Hi." I blushed

"You love me." He said. "Yeah ... You kissed me." I blushed again.

"Yeah...I love you." He said those perfect ocean eyes just staring straight into my soul.

"Well in that case..." I leaned up, grabbed his shirt and pressed my lips to his, gently at first and then as he started to respond, more passionately. His warm tongue slid across my bottom lip, seeking permission. I granted it of course. Wow he tasted of peppermint, cola and Betty Crocker vanilla icing. It was delicious. Nom! His tongue made little licks at mine and I nearly came right there, right then. Oh my, how did he get so good! He had never kissed anyone before and yet here he was, almost making me cum in my panties. He began to fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"Need some help?" I laughed. "No" He growled, fucking growled! Oh, I was now in nothing but my bra and sweats. He was good. I carefully took his shirt off to reveal a perfect six pack with Pecs, dusted with a light scattering of honey coloured hair. From his belly button I could see his happy trail, curling like a question mark, the further the hair went down, the darker it got. I then noticed the perfect "V" of his hips. I wanted to lick it. I did. He wound his hands into my hair as I did so, I guess he enjoys this. Then I went to unbutton his low sling jeans. "Hey there sugar, why don't we take this somewhere else, I don't want to mess up the couch." He grinned and threw me over his shoulder as he walked to my bedroom and kicked the door open.

Jasper threw me on the bed. "Hey Darlin', get ready I'm about to fuck you so hard you'll never want me as a friend again!" He drawled. His voice went straight to my pink bits, particularly to my clit. He roughly pulled down my sweats as I started to tug down his jeans. His boxers came with them as well. Oops. He didn't seem fazed at all and just kept on undressing me. He took his time with my bra, carefully unhooking the purple satin material. As my breasts were revealed he licked my nipples in turn lavishly, something so simple turned me on so much. When he was about to take my panties off, he looked up at me, his eyes were now a stormy blue colour.

"We can stop if you want; just you know pretend none of this happened sugar, if you want? Jasper said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I want what you want cowboy." I smiled warmly. Jasper grinned back, and blew the locks of hair out of eyes. He all but tore my panties off.

"Oh, wow, how can ... it's only been .... Fuck you're wet, and you smell amazing, all sweet and musky at the same time."

"Jasper, ungh." I moaned, rubbing my legs together trying to create some form of friction. Suddenly I felt his tongue flick out and slowly lick around my clit. Never where I wanted it. I mewled. He began sucking on my folds and spreading the moisture up and down, backwards and forwards. He then pumped one finger into me slowly and softly. Oh! I started moaning louder. "Hey shush Darlin'." I couldn't help it, I just couldn't keep quiet. As he started pumping me faster and harder, he started paying special attention to my aching nub. When I looked down and saw his unruly honey hair between my legs, I just had to run my fingers through it. I pulled and tugged at it for dear life. Jasper was now, licking and sucking my clit. Circling his tongue left then right, and then nibbling lightly at it. He finally pushed me over the edge when he created suction around my little pink nub, and bit down at the same time. I screamed so loud I'm sure my aunt in London could hear me. My walls clench around his finger as he kept pumping, prolonging my orgasm.

"That's...It...Cowboy. I'm going ... to fuck you... so hard!" I panted. "Whatever you say sugar."He said chuckling. I pushed him down on the bed and then I saw it. His erect cock. I've seen them before, but never were they this big. He was huge. He was hung. My pussy clenched at the thought. "Oh" I whispered. "What's wrong? Have I hurt you? We can stop." " No no its okay, you're just so big." He grinned. "Okay enough talking more fucking Slut!" He growled. "Unngh yes sir!" I saluted him. He lay back on my bed and I took his cock in my head, spreading his pre-cum over the head. Slowly I sank down onto him. Now, I'm not a virgin, but boy he really stretched me!

"Mmm...Ungh Bella so tight, so warm." His eyes rolled back in his head."Jasper...Oh god." I moaned huskily as I licked my lips. He was about to start massaging my breasts when I bent down and started swirl my tongue round his nipples. He roared with pleasure. By now I was nearly coming and I knew he was too. Our rhythm became faster and more frenzied. Just as I was on the brink, I reached round to cup his balls as he snaked his hand down to rub fast small circles on my clit. I closed my eyes as we both exploded. Lights and colours exploded behind my eyes and I swore I heard angels cry out. I made sure to milk him for all he was worth. When I finally came down from my euphoric bliss, I collapsed on to Jasper's sweaty chest. "Ew, I'm all sweaty." I whined. Great whining after mind blowing sex, smart move Bella! "Yeah but it was well worth it." He grinned. "Yuh-huh I agree...so want to join me in the shower? " He nodded wildly as he jumped up and dragged me in there."I love you Bella." He said as he smiled softly and took my hand, placing gentle kisses upon it. "I love you too Jasper." I replied my eyes brimming with tears.

We had another round of euphoric sex and then slowly but passionately we made love, which was when he asked me to be his girlfriend. That night, I slept in his arms, and in the morning I was greeted by the most loving kiss in the world and the most beautiful eyes in the galaxy. The rest of our day was spent on the couch, watching "The Mighty Boosh", making out and eating Chinese food. Jasper and I were together forever now. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Just me and my starry eyed geek.

****

_**Well what did you think?**_

_**I like geeky Jasper, hell I like any geeky boy ;D**_

_**This was my first time at writing smut and would love some feedback and maybe some reviews. But even if you don't review thanks for reading anyway.**_

_**Take Care!**_

_**MusicAtTwilight**__** x **_


End file.
